


Secret agent man

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an old magi prompt: Keller is undercover in Oz trying to gather info about Schillinger's involvement in a murder case. Keller hopes for a reduced sentence in exchange. Beecher adds to the complications. Season 2 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret agent man

“Are you ready for this, Keller?” asked agent Pierce Taylor skeptically.  
“Yeah. Just let me in Oz, and I’ll help you.”  
“You’ll help us nail your old pal Vern Schillinger for the murder of my brother and we let you out real early.”  
“Earlier than 88 years, that’s cool,” said Keller.  
“You sure you can turn on your old buddy?”  
“Shit, yeah. I told you I would. Just give me a chance.”  
“If you do this, you’re out in three years.”  
“I’ll do it,” repeated Keller patiently.  
Like he needed more incentive to betray Vern. A life sentence or the gratitude of that old Nazi scumfuck? No contest. He’d have sold out his father for that. Of course he always hated that old asshole too. He’d killed him after all.

*  
“Chris,” said Vern. “I got a nice little job for you.”  
Oh shit, just what he needed.  
“Your cellmate, Beecher.” He spat out the name like it was something nasty.  
“What about him?”  
“I need a Keller special. Seduce and dumb his sorry ass.”  
“What did he do to you?”  
“A lot. Look, he’s a sorry ass prag and he got real uppity. He needs to be shown his place. Get in his pants and break him. Should be easy for you.”  
“Fine,” said Keller. This added unnecessary pressure to an already tangled situation.  
Fuck Vern to add to his burden.  
*  
Beecher was a mess already; it didn’t take much to win his trust. He had a hard exterior, but underneath he was soft and needy. Keller had already seen Vern’s ugly mark on that sweet ass. Poor bastard, the number Vern must have pulled on him. Maybe he could avoid hurting him. Seducing the guy wouldn’t be too hard. He’d already jerked off a few times while imagining Beecher sucking him off, or thrusting into that firm body with relish.  
He couldn’t wait to make his fantasies a reality.

*  
Vern spoke of Beecher’s wife’s suicide and told Keller to act extra sympathetic.  
Meanwhile he tried to get Vern to talk about the time Don Taylor had been undercover among Vern’s gang. But Vern wasn’t talking. That fucking moron Robson was always at his side, making eyes at his master. The lapdog might get suspicious if he pushed Vern too hard on the subject.  
It amused him that Beecher had taken a chunk of Robson’s dick. He would be careful to avoid that fate. Thing was, Beecher looked like he might be worth the risk. Vern talked about Beecher during his obedient phase with an almost wistful tone.  
Keller wanted some of that, and he wanted Beecher to deliver of his own free will.  
*  
Beecher woke him up with his crying. He carefully rose and held the sobbing man tenderly. He avoided touching him in places that seemed inappropriate.  
Not time for that yet. Beecher leant into the touch, and while sobs shook his body, and Keller stroked his hair.  
“You’re not alone,” he said and almost meant it.  
He couldn’t betray this man’s trust.  
Especially for someone like Vern. He wanted to keep Toby safe, and keep all the Aryans away from him.

*  
Vern looked at Keller.  
“How’s operation Toby going then Keller?”  
“Fine. I almost got him now.”  
“Get him faster. And don’t ask me who whacked that fucking fed again. I don’ t know.”  
“I got it.”  
“Just get Beecher to trust you and maybe fuck him a few times.”  
That he would definitely do.  
*  
So how could he get Vern to talk? If he wouldn’t maybe someone else could? Robson?  
Nah. Too loyal and stupid.  
Maybe some of the lesser lights could help.  
If only he could find out who. Ryan O’Reily was the lord of the dance. Maybe he’d know.  
*  
“An disloyal Aryan? I don’t know Keller.”  
“I can pay you. And you’ll keep my little secret?”  
“Yeah, sure. Just pay me and I’ll get your man. Is Beech doing okay?”  
“His wife offed herself. How do you think he’s doing?”  
“You’re being there for him though.”  
“Yeah.”  
*  
“Okay I got your guy. Paul Otis. Stupid ass clown, but Vern hit him a few times too many. Go ask him.”  
“Can you get some drugs?”  
“To loosen his tongue. I’m a tit man Keller. And you’re a devious motherfucker.”  
“Don’t I know it,” said Keller smugly.  
*  
“So, “ said Taylor. “You’ve got a source?”  
“Is the confession okay if he’s drugged?”  
“Probably not. So don’t tell me you’re planning to do that, okay?”  
“Okay. I would never do such a thing.”  
“Of course you wouldn’t Keller. You’re a prince among men.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
*  
Before going to Otis he had to go to Beecher. To please Vern and himself.  
Beecher was not his yet, and he had to win him over.  
But fuck, he couldn’t hurt him after that or drive him to drink like Vern wanted.  
He wanted Toby to have good coordination for some of the things he wanted to do with him.  
*  
“I love you,” he said.  
Toby looked shocked, but nodded.  
“Me too,” he said. “I fucking love you Chris. It’s so messed up with Gen being gone..”  
“We’re here. Oz messes things up.”  
He kissed Toby and held him tightly.  
Toby got to his knees and pulled at his pants.  
“Toby, hey..”  
“You don’t want that? Are you afraid I’ll bite?”  
“You bit Robson.”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t bite you.”  
He’d risk it.  
Beecher went to work with all his cunning, applying tongue but no teeth.  
Keller felt ecstasy surge, and came hard down his lover’s throat.  
That was just as good as he’d hoped it would be.  
He returned the favor with all his expertise and could tell Beecher enjoyed himself for once. He was so beautiful in his pleasure. Vern would know nothing about that.  
*  
Keller got Paul alone, and got him stoned.  
“Vern killed the fed really dead,” he said.  
Keller smiled. This was going on tape.  
“Yeah he did him good,” said Otis and smiled and sounded as wasted as he was.  
Keller felt satisfied that he was done.

*

“Is it admissible?” asked Keller.  
“He sounds completely out of it, but yeah. He’s also agreed to testify for a reduced sentence, “ said agent Taylor.  
“What about mine?” demanded Keller.  
“It’s good Keller, we keep our promises. You’ll get out in three. For your safety we’ll transfer you to Cedar Junction.”  
“Oh hey..”  
“What Keller?”  
“Can you get Beecher there too? Schillinger might hurt him.”  
“Schillinger will be moved.”  
“But his fucking gang are still in Oz, they might still hurt him. Please move him with me so I can protect him.”  
“Got attached did you? It happens.”  
“Maybe. Could you fix that? He’s not cut out for Oz anyway. He’s a lawyer for fuck’s sakes. He shouldn’t be there to begin with.”  
“Fine Keller. I’ll move your boyfriend with you. You’re getting blowjobs on the state’s expense.”  
“God bless America,” said Keller and grinned.  
Taylor huffed and let him leave.

*  
In Cedar Junction there were a few half assed Aryans. Keller could handle them. Beecher semed to be okay with the sudden transfer. His family did come and see him often enough.  
Vern was given the death penalty. Robson lamented him all over Oz.  
*  
“You okay?” asked Keller.  
“Yes. Just tired. You really did Vern good, huh?”  
“What?”  
“Come on Keller, think I don’t know your deal. You were working for the feds for a reduced sentence.”  
“How did you know?”  
“Oh, no big. I paid Ryan to talk. He did.”  
“You never told me.”  
“Didn’t need to. I knew I could trust you to do the right thing.”  
“Ah, you knew about the transfer.”  
“Course, that means you do love me?”  
“Oh Toby. Of course I do.”  
“I know that. Which is why you didn’t go through with Vern’s plan.”  
“Oh. How did you know that?”  
“Overheard you talking with him. I decided to trust you anyway. I have the hots for you.”  
“You do, huh?”  
“Yeah. Now come here secret agent man.”  
“Oh I will,” said Keller and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Magi wish from 2009:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Keller/Beecher  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Starting with season 2 Beecher is "crazy" when Keller shows up in Oz. But in this verse Keller has already been flipped as an informant by the Feds (for reduced prison time) to get information on Schillinger (or another inmate). He has to work two sides (Schillinger wanting Beecher dealt with and the Feds wanting their case handled) and Beecher figures out what’s going on.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either, mix of both  
> Special Requests: No to non-con/rape, excessive violence (in which someone is degraded and humiliated)  
> Yes to slash/gen, angst (preferably with a payoff).  
> Story/Art/Either: either (if art, then a banner or drawing would be great)
> 
> Further info: I’m sure this isn’t how undercover work really works. In Fontana’s crazy-ass verse I think it can fly. I doubt confessions acquired by drugging people would be admissible. I also have no idea where Keller would hide a wire; you’ve seen his wardrobe right? No space to hide anything at all, except maybe a shank or two.  
> So it was super-small nanite wire okay.


End file.
